


A Merry Family Reunion

by Rory_Mtz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoptive father Erwin, Bad parenting Grisha and Carla, Child Armin Arlert, Christmas, Erwin’s POV, Male to Female, Multi, Other, Trans Eren Yeager, Weddings, carla's pov, homophobic Grisha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Mtz/pseuds/Rory_Mtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion between a parent and their transfemale daughter after years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had swimming in my mind but never knew how to explain. Only a two part fic. for the Christmas holiday. Wrote it at 2 in the morning in my time zone. Apologized if I miss errors. I'll go back after a good night sleep and fix them.

Erwin couldn’t help the smile that graced his usual stoic face when he saw his daughter sitting on the floor of their living room. Her back was towards him but he could tell she was in deep thought. She had been like this as the days passed but it was normal to him now. His partner had said that she would be getting like this as her big day grew closer.

“Dad, stop staring! It’s creeping me out!” she hissed at him as she dipped the nib of her calligraphy pen into the ink.

He wasn’t sure how he missed everything she had on the coffee table. “I’m sorry,” he chuckled as walked to sit on the sofa directly in front of her – ruffling her hair as he passed. “The last time I saw you this calm was when we had our first meeting with Dr. Ral and she was explaining to us about hormone treatment”. He heard her giggle as he closed his eyes and thought back on the day he took full custody of the child.

* * *

 

 

_It had been during a ‘Smith Thanksgiving dinner’ at his parent’s house when it all happened. He, of course, still lived at home during his last semester in college and his older sister and her family had stopped by on their way to a medical conference her husband had to attend. He personally didn’t see what his sister had seen in the homophobic asshole named Grisha Jaeger. He was too coarse and unrefined for the young man to accept._

_The only good thing that came from that man was the carbon copy offspring his sister gave birth to. Eren was the best thing that happened in that marriage and like hell he was going to let that bastard hurt the boy._

_He had been waiting in the living room for his nephew to finish up the ‘Power Rangers’ movie they had been watching when a painful cry came from the second floor. His mother had been in the kitchen with his father and sister and the cry had everyone running towards the bedroom the nine-year-old was staying in._

_“No, daddy! Stop!” he heard Eren crying from the other side of the door. He rattled the knob several time but it was locked._

_“Eren, be a good boy and take your medicine,” growled Grisha and the tone of his voice made Erwin’s blood boil._

_“Eren!” called out the blonde. They boy's 'stop' was the last straw. He reeled back and charged at the door. He wasn’t sure how many times he and his father rammed into the door, but when he heard a shatter he felt his adrenaline kick in. If Grisha was raping the boy, he’d gladly take a life sentence for murder if it meant the boy would be safe._

_“Uncle Erwin!!!!”_

_Finally breaking down the door the only thing the tall blonde saw was Grisha standing over his son with a syringe in his hand and a glass vile broke at his feet. He saw red as he charged the man – knocking him away from the fragile boy._

_He doesn’t remember what happened between him charging at his sister’s husband and holding his nephew as the officers spoke with both Carla and Grisha. He had failed to notice Eren was in a pink puffy dress and white shoes that once belonged to his sister._

_Carla and her husband were leaving. The police officers present witnessed as Eren clung to his uncle crying, pleading to stay with ‘her’ uncle because ‘Her’ father and the doctors were mean to ‘her’. That they kept telling ‘her’ that she was boy. That they were going to help him get better._

_Thus, began a lengthy battle for the child’s custody. The Jaeger’s case was that their son suffered of Dissociative Identity disorder (DID), as to Erwin’s case was that the child was transgender and would suffer abuse at the hand of their homophobic father if they stayed with them. Eren was placed with her grandparents and Erwin was to stay on campus or move to his own place while the case was open. During that time the blonde educated himself._

_“Dr. Brzenska,” began Erwin’s lawyer, “you’ve spent time with Eren, correct? How is his mental health?” purposely using the incorrect pronoun._

_“Erin is a ‘She’ and her mental health is in excellent. She’s smart beyond her years and she understand that she, in fact, was born in the wrong body”. As the platinum blonde spoke, she gave a crude node to the judge._

_“And what does Erin say about going home with her parents?”_

_“She doesn’t want to. She’s afraid of her father,” answered the doctor._

_“Thank you, Dr. Brzenka, you may step down. We’ll have a short recess as I make my decision. Report back at 2:45”. The judge let his gavel fall._

_Erwin and the Jaegers glared at each other as they left the court room. Since neither one was allowed to be near his niece at the moment, Erwin’s partner and best friend treated him to a late lunch at a café around the block. He and Mike – a taller more intimidating blonde who he met in college and live with – chatted a bit as they ate and the shorter blonde informed his friend of his plans on getting his niece the help and support she needs to become who she truly is._

_He was awarded full custody of the child and Carla and Grisha weren’t allowed visitations unless Eren asked for them. The first thing Erwin did when they left was take his daughter to the mall and spoiled her with a no-budget shopping spree._

* * *

 

Now Erin was a happy young woman following her father’s footsteps and engaged to a man he did not approve of (no one will ever be good enough for his baby girl). Looking back, he was glad they were able to share all those life changing moments – first hormone treatment, the melt downs when dysphoria hit, reassignment surgery (SRS), etc. He supported her to the fullest. When she had her first ever date her gave her ‘the talk’ and a few pointers on how to defend herself against a pervy boy. She had always been outgoing and her in-your-face attitude kept her out of harms way – so far.

“So when’s that’ midget arriving?” he asked as he opened his eyes. He noticed that she had gone back to working on the memo for her wedding souvenirs. He wondered why she didn’t become a wedding planner but it was more of a hobby than her dream.

“Dad!” she threw her ink covered napkin at him. “Don’t call him that. He arrives tonight but Mikasa’s gonna pick him up from the airport and then bring him over since she has to drop off the jars for the Hot Coco mix were going to make.” She set her calligraphy pen down and looked up her father. Her wide shiny teal eyes shined even brighter than he had ever seen. “Levi asked me earlier how many kids I wanted. I told him that I couldn’t have kids since, you know, but he said we could adopt. I never thought I’d ever be a mother”.

Eren began to blink her tears away but a few strayed and rolled down her chubby cheeks – he couldn’t help the rush of joy that hit him when he saw her eyes. “I always told you, if it’s meant to be then let it be, sweet heart. You’ll be a good mother. Now,” he patted the seat next to him, “how many people have RSVP’d?”

“Everyone we sent an invitation too, but grandma asked if I could reserve two seats for friends that are going to visit for the Christmas Holiday.” They young woman took the seat next to her father and cuddled against him, pulling her over-sized ugly Christmas sweater over her caramel toned legs.

“Okay, a week before the wedding. Are you still going to do the seating cards?” He threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Nope, we thought it’d be best if we told them to pick a seat not a side.”

“Good idea,” he praised. “Okay, so what do you need me to do?” he asked. The smile form earlier returned to his face as she joyfully began to talk about her wedding day. His baby girl wasn’t a baby anymore but as long as he keeps her near he’d be happy.

Now, who are these friends who are visiting?


End file.
